


Murderer's Lament

by Owl_songs



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_songs/pseuds/Owl_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having mourned even as his sister's guards are in hot pursuit, Guy lays Meg to rest in the solitude of the quiet glade. Meg/Guy. Possible companion to Requiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderer's Lament

Minutes, hours, an eternity he spent with a dead girl in his arms, rocking her broken body gently back and forth in time to the wind's desolate wail. The tears he had shed dried on his face, and his entire body ached with thirst, hunger, and exhaustion. It was late, early morning perhaps. He didn't care to glance at the moon to know for sure. He knew he couldn't stay for long. Soon he would have to leave her, this girl who had died for him.

Gently, carefully, Guy pulled away from her, untangling his hands from her matted hair. She was still warm. He reclined her against the tree and gingerly tucked her hands over her lap. With her eyes closed and head turned from him, she looked almost as though she were resting, the pale moonlight her paramour. The bloodstain at her side belied that infinitely favorable idea. Experienced as Guy had become at lying, he could no longer hope to deceive himself. Not in the face of that glistening liquid, not when it coated his hands.

Not since Marian's death.

He knew that thought ought to have set him off again, but his tears were spent. One last caress, one final farewell to the maid who would forever sleep beneath the moonlight— _Meg_ —and Guy stood, and strode into the darkness of the forest.

Behind him, Meg stirred.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. :)
> 
> Original Author's Note: And here's another one! It won't be continued because I am at present too strapped for time, but I like Meg to much to have her die every time. :)
> 
> As always, please take the time to review!
> 
> Addendum: This story and several others were uploaded on fanfiction.net several years ago. I've been mostly inactive for a while now, but since I'm thinking of resuming writing within fandom, I'm transferring my work here, as I think I'll be using AO3 to post fics in the future.


End file.
